1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to energy storage systems and more specifically it relates to a battery system for efficiently operating a battery under various circumstances, such as relating to extreme temperature ranges and varying load (i.e. current) ranges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Energy storage systems, such as batteries, electrochemical capacitors and pseudocapacitors among other electrochemical energy storage devices have been in use for years and are utilized in wide variety of applications common to various types of industries. A battery is a device that converts chemical energy directly to electrical energy. The battery generally comprises one or more electrochemical cells each including at least two electrodes which are selectively electrically connected by an electrolyte substance, wherein the electrolyte substance is generally comprised of a solid substance or a liquid substance. Generally, batteries are classified as primary, secondary and reserve. In many of the voltaic cells of the reserve battery, the electrodes and the electrolyte substance are enclosed in a container, and a barrier, which may be porous to the electrolyte substance, prevents the electrodes from coming into contact with the electrolyte substance until desired.
The various battery chemistries are typically designed to operate within temperature ranges of −20° C. (Celsius) to 50° C. (i.e. normal operating range) thus making the batteries useful for general purpose environments. However, other classes of applications including, for example, defense, science and space exploration may require both lower and higher operating temperatures. Achieving these temperature extremes within a single battery configuration may prove to be extremely difficult and thus decrease the usefulness of a battery in these certain situations.
Different chemicals may also be utilized in different cells of a battery to generate different voltage characteristics. For example, 1.5 volts may be generated for a Zn/MnO2 alkaline electrode combination or 3 volts may be generated for a Li/MnO2 lithium electrode combination.
Also, it may be of benefit to provide a single battery in which to provide different load (i.e. current) capabilities depending on the requirements of the device that is to be powered. Providing a power source in which to provide multiple load capabilities in the past generally requires multiple batteries each which provide a different load capability. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved battery system for efficiently operating a battery under various circumstances, such as relating to extreme temperature ranges and varying load (i.e. current) ranges.